In many power circuits, a power transistor provides a drain-source current to a load, where a sense transistor is coupled to the power transistor to indirectly measure the drain-source current. When the power transistor is turned on, the sense transistor has a drain-source current indicative of the power transistor drain-source current, but with a much smaller magnitude. By measuring the drain-source current of the sense transistor, an indirect measurement can be made of the much larger drain-source current of the power transistor.